Sticking Together Like Glue
by Sxcsami
Summary: The only reward of virtue is virtue; the only way to have a friend is to be one. Written for the 100 themed challenge! Rating may change.
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone! This is my first time writing for Big Time Rush! But certainly not on fanfiction! So yeah, I'm going to attempt to do the whole "100 themed challenges" and I've probably already underestimated how hard it's going to get… This is only the introduction so it probably won't be that good but I promise it'll get better as the story goes along!**

* * *

><p><em>"The only reward of virtue is virtue; the only way to have a friend is to be one."<br>_

_- Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

><p>Friendship is like a mirror, everyone knows what it's for, and without realizing it, it slowly becomes part of our lives. But also like a mirror it can be broken, and no matter how hard you try to fix it you can always see the cracks in the reflection… Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell were all best friends; they stuck by each other through thick and thin, and even when it seemed like all hope was lost, their friendship destroyed, they never gave up on each other.<p>

James Diamond was the oldest of the group of friends. He was the one people liked to call "the pretty boy" the one that was always staring into a mirror or brushing his hair with his lucky comb. He was strong willed and determined and almost always got the girl, but although he could be self centered at times his friends meant everything to him and he would always put them first.

Kendall Knight was the second oldest of the group and was the leader which is probably why whenever one of the group members was feeling upset they would always go to Kendall. He was the glue they kept them together and despite Logan being "the genius" of the group it is Kendall who manages to stay cool under pressure and figure out the solutions to the problems.

Logan Mitchell was the smart boy of the group, the cool logical one they could all go to if they needed help with homework and the backup leader. But although he loved to be with his friends and in a band he sadly had to push away his dreams of being a doctor to do so. However, he often panics under pressure like whenever the others are doing something bad and they tell him to join them, but like all the friends he eventually joins them.

And last but not least, Carlos Garcia, the youngest member. Nobody really knew how to describe Carlos expect insane. He was a crazy ball of energy, always adventurous and ready to try something new. He was optimistic, childish, excitable, energetic, reckless, somewhat gluttonous, and very loyal to everyone he considers a friend. Carlos put this wall around him though, and only his friends had ever managed to break it down, on the outside he seemed tough but as you got to know him more you could see the true him, the innocent naïve boy who only really wore that helmet for security.

Together these four boys made up Big Time Rush, a boy band consisting of four best friends that would stick together till the very end…


	2. Love

**Okay so the 2nd theme was love, and I didn't really want to make it a slash and I didn't want to copy some of the great authors out there also doing this challenge by making it a breakup between Logan and Camille or Kendall and Joe or something... So here this was born. But don't worry, it's only the second chapter and I'm sure all the rest will be ALOT better than this, I'm not really happy with it :(**

**The theme for the next chapter is going to be 'Light' so if you have any ideas and/or requests they would be greatly appreciated!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Carlos it looks stupid during photo shoots!" Kelly screamed forcefully tugging the helmet in her direction.<p>

"And I don't want to see it at the dinner table!" Logan cried pulling the black piece of plastic towards himself.

"Just let go of it please" Carlos begged as the smooth rounded helmet started to slip slowly from his grasp. Tears spiked at his eyes but he refused to let them fall free. Why couldn't they just give up? Why couldn't they just let him be happy?

The trio continued to tug and pull the helmet for a couple more minutes until finally…

_CRACK_

The room fell silent; shock mirrored Kelly and Logan's faced and dread settled at the bottom of their stomachs before they turned slowly to face Carlos. Carlos stood their stunned, his fingers slowly running over one tiny fragment of the black helmet that was left in his hand. "Carlos… I-I'm so sorry!" Logan began to gush, stuttering and stumbling over his words and he tried to apologize to his friend.

Carlos just stood there for a few seconds before finally registering what had happened. Tears streamed their way down the small Latinos face, small sobs emitted from his body before he finally looked up. Logan gasped; Carlos's eyes were dark, as if with the helmet, his childhood innocence had been shattered.

"I hate you!" He screamed, turning around and bolting outside.

* * *

><p>"Uhh, what happened here?" Kendall asked taking in the scene as he and James walked into the room.<p>

"We maybe-kind of-accidentally broke Carlos' helmet…" Logan admitted timidly.

"YOU WHAT?" James and Kendall chorused both sending glances to each other.

"It was an accident, we didn't mean it" Kelly piped up.

"Well do you think you can fix it?" Kendall asked. He felt a pang of sadness for his smallest friend, Carlos really loved that helmet, nobody knew why, but it meant the world to him.

"I guess, but in the mean time how about one of you guys actually find out where he is?" Logan suggested.

* * *

><p>Carlos ran down the hallway, furiously wiping away the glistening tears that he had allowed to fall. Why was he getting so upset about this? It was a stupid helmet for god-sake! He turned the corner sharply and arrived at a dead end. "I'm such an idiot…" He whispered, his voice cracked and broken from all the crying. He slowly slid down the wall, clutching his head as he did so and curled up there. His security blanket was gone, shattered, broken, and now here he was, all alone and so unprepared to take on the world.<p>

"Carlos" A soft whisper sounded, concerning lacing the name. Carlos looked up and small James kneeling down next to him. "Are you okay?"

Carlos nodded his head and James embraced him in a hug.

"You remember Michael my older brother?" Carlos asked. He usually didn't talk about him, not since the accident that took his life away.

James nodded in understanding.

"He gave me the helmet… It was the last thing I had left of him…" Carlos choked out. "I miss him…"

"Buddy, it'll be okay. Besides we have a surprise back at the apartment for you" James said, a small smile spreading across his face showing of his next to perfect shining teeth. He took Carlos' hand and began to drag him back to 2J.

Carlos stumbled the last few steps before entering. "So what's the surprise?" He asked as he bounced from foot to foot, excitement creeping its way through his body. No matter how sad he was, he still loved a good surprise.

"Logan!" James called and Logan came out of his room holding a small object in his hands.

"I fixed it" He smiled at me holding out his arms to give me my helmet. I studied it for a second, you couldn't even see a crack, it looked better than it had ever before.

"Aww Logie, I love you guys!" I cried out, engulfing James, Kendall and Logan all into one giant bear hug. "You guys are the best." And Carlos knew then, helmet or no helmet, he was never truly alone. He'd always have his best friends there with him every step of the way.


	3. Light

**Okay so my theme for this chapter is 'light' and let me tell you, it was super hard! First I remembered we'd just been learning about light and stuff in science so I tried that, my friend suggested some being light as in weight but I didn't really want to use that either... So here this was born! I'm so going to regret it seeing as another one of the themes is stars though… It's holidays now so even though this chapter is super short I can update like every day ^.^**

* * *

><p>The sky was littered with a thousand burning white orbs glittering and shimmering in the cool night's air. The lush green tree's that skirted their way across the edge of the park swayed rhythmically with the breeze and the stars were blazing so brightly it seemed as if the sky itself was alight.<p>

Kendall let out a sigh as he lay back contently down on the soft grass.

"Remember when we used to do this back in Minnesota?" Kendall asked as he turned towards his three best friends.

"Yeah but it was about 30 degrees colder half the time" Logan replied.

"-And James would always worry about get beanie-hair or whatever he liked to call it" Carlos agreed, jumping in and joining the conversation.

"Hey!" James swatted Carlos pretending to be offended as the other two boys cracked up in laughter.

The boys were silent for a few minutes, each lost in thought letting the memories sweep over their minds once again as they reminisced.

"Thanks guys…" James suddenly said snapping the others out of their thoughts. Logan, Carlos and Kendall each turned and stared into James' chocolate brown eyes.

Carlos' wrinkled his nose for a moment before finally asking, "what for?"

"For leaving all your families and our other friends, for giving up your dreams to come here and help me be famous" He answered slowly. "You guys have always been there for me, even when no one else was."

Logan laughed lightly, "of course we were there for you"

"We always will be here for each other." Kendall added with a smile.

"Aww, I love you guys" Carlos mumbled before they all drifted off to sleep lying side by side like this until daylight began to break.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love <strong>


End file.
